Grain storage bins are typically used to store and house wheat, corn, or various other grain type products. Various floor support structures are used to keep the grain products from contacting a bin floor. For example, grain storage bins often include a false floor that is supported above a base of the storage bin. The elevated false floor creates a plenum between the false floor and the base of the storage bin. The false floor includes a series of perforations that permit heated or ambient air located within the plenum to pass through the false floor and into contact with grain supported by the false floor. Circulation of the air through the grain serves many functions, such as drying or otherwise conditioning the grain to prevent the grain from spoiling, thus allowing long term storage.
Conventionally, the false floor is comprised of a series of longitudinal panels cut to desired lengths and placed side-by-side on a plurality of floor support members, or stanchions, to substantially cover the entire floor area of the grain storage bin. A variety of floor support designs have been developed for supporting false floors on the bases of bins. Many individual supports are necessary in a single bin due to the high loading stresses provided by a bin full of grain or the like. It is highly desirable to provide bin floor assemblies which are flexible in design and easy to assemble and install while providing adequate support for the floor. Moreover, it is desirable to provide components and assemblies that can be fabricated economically using a minimum amount of material and easily stacked for compactness during transportation and storage.
While conventional grain bin floor support members are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, there is a need for an enhanced floor support member that requires little assembly, a strengthened and more durable floor support surface, and/or an overall design that permits the stacking of multiple floor support members in a compact, space saving manner during shipment.